Trophy of Renata
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Fire Blood has given up his pursuit of the High Eldress...but does she truly want him to stop? One Shot


"**Trophy of Renata"**

**By Leah Wood**

**WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT for MATURE READERS ONLY!!**

_The Predator homeworld…_

Renata, High Eldress of the hunting clans, stood ceremoniously on the landing platform dressed in her leather cape and ebony hunting armor. Every time a hunting party came or went from the planet she was expected to see them off as a ritual blessing for bountiful hunting. Whether it actually brought luck or not could be debated, but it was a centuries old tradition of the clan. Renata surveyed the all too familiar set up of warrior lines before her. The ceremony was always the same for the returning hunters: stand, present, congratulate, glorify, and then leave. Though she was strict with herself in matters of etiquette, Renata often wished she could pass the tiresome duty onto another—which she could, given her power. However, she was no shirker in her duties. Tradition demanded the presence of the High Eldress and she would fulfill it for honor's sake. After all her Sire, the great Hunter, had stringently taught his offspring all manners of honor and she wasn't about to deviate from his teachings.

With a familiar hissing groan the landed ship opened its bay door and a procession of hunters emerged led by—Renata hissed to herself. It was Fire Blood, the lecherous Second in Command, toting a skull nearly the size of his massive torso. It looked like the skull of a beast known as a _dret-ska_. The massive beasts were found on various planets in the system and were considered highly honorable to kill. When alive they stood as tall as a building on six sets of limber, clawed feet which endowed them with unbelievable speed in short striking bursts. Their bodies, bulky in the chest and tapered to the tail, supported a serpentine neck bristling with microscopic spines. The skull itself was highly unusual in that the beast had three bulbous eyes on the top and no lower jaw. In life the lower jaw was replaced by a highly flexible flap of muscular flesh lined with serrated teeth no thicker than the edge of a dagger. The upper jaw was solid bone and also was covered every inch with backward pointing teeth. Its design was highly lethal to any unfortunate creature who found itself trapped in that awful maw. Once a _dret-ska _clamped onto a victim the backward pointing teeth made escape impossible without tearing off all the flesh. Then, the _dret-ska's_ flexible lower jaw would envelope its victim, drawing it down its spiny throat. A horrible fate.

Somehow, or another, Fire Blood had killed one and now had its skull proudly balanced on his shoulder. This was nothing new. The hulking Second in Command rarely returned from any hunt empty-handed. Usually when he returned he would approach the High Eldress and present her with his newest trophy as an offering of mating. It was how all males showed their worthiness to be mated by a particular female who caught their eye, "Look, I'm a brave, successful hunter! Does this make me worthy of your affections?" Fire Blood always set his sights high by trying to win Renata's favor. However, she rejected anything and everything he brought which was a definitive, "NO." in her mind.

But to Fire Blood it meant, "Try again."

Ever since she was a young huntress Renata had been pursued by Fire Blood. At first she simply ignored him. He wasn't Blooded and that made him unworthy. But when he returned from the First Hunt and became a Blooded Warrior, Renata couldn't keep him away. She couldn't even count the number of times he'd tried to win over her affections. Some other male would make a pass at her and Fire Blood would slam a shuriken into their throat. She'd go out hunting and "coincidentally" catch him swimming naked—upon which he'd make some offer for her to join him. Every chance he got he'd make some suggestive comment or gesture and anytime he saw her he'd acknowledge her presence with flirtatious gusto.

It wasn't that he was unworthy or unattractive, quite the contrary, Fire Blood was a prominent warrior of honor and he was a very good looking male. Renata simply was more focused on earning _her_ honor and not on some hormonally charged male like Fire Blood. Often, Fire Blood's own self assuredness of his sexual prowess and desirability were enough to make Renata want to knock his block off. Somehow he was just SO sure that _he_ was the _one_ thing she couldn't live without. She sought to prove him otherwise.

When Fire Blood finally came close enough he and the other hunters knelt before their High Eldress with respect. Renata acknowledged them by nodding and rapping the tip of her spear against the metal plank. Then she waited for the inevitable offering. Lifting his head as much as was allowed in the High Eldress's presence, Fire Blood stood up. His fingers flexed against one of the eye ridges of the skull but he did nothing else. He did not put the skull down, he did not place it at Renata's feet, and he didn't even appear to be looking at her. For a moment Renata stared at him from behind her ornate mask. Fire Blood did not move. Finally the High Eldress turned away, giving the signal that the warriors were now allowed to leave the platform. From the corner of her eye slats she watched Fire Blood, thinking perhaps he would inexorably present the skull to her in some dramatic fashion. Instead the Second in Command stalked away not even giving one of his flirtatious purrs or gestures.

Renata couldn't believe it. For so many years she never thought it would happen, but now it had. Fire Blood had _actually_ forgone his pursuit of her attentions—if only this once. He'd NEVER done that before! Stepping away toward her transport the High Eldress lowered her head, still disbelieving.

………………..

_The next midday…_

Both suns were high in the sky when Renata decided to venture out of her secluded dwelling for an afternoon inspection of the clan's activities. According to her guards the Young Bloods of the clan were in shuriken training. There was no doubt in her mind WHO was training them. She didn't care if HE was there. It wasn't uncommon for the High Eldress to oversee the goings on of her clan. Fire Blood just _happened_ to be in the activity she wanted to observe.

Still, a notion tickled in the back of her brain— the other day when Fire Blood hadn't given her the skull trophy. Was it just some random fluke in his typical behavior or was the Second in Command up to something? Was Fire Blood playing some sort of devious mind game to throw her off? If that was the case then she would not fall into it. A little test would put her thoughts to rest.

In only a short walk she was on the outskirts of the training zone. Several Young Bloods were all lined up synchronously flinging their shuriken at some hovering targets. A few hit home, but not enough for Fire Blood's liking.

"**_What the pauk was THAT?! You limp rods couldn't hit the broad side of a tihm-shi's ass!"_** Fire Blood cursed****loudly.

Immediately, the Young Bloods' backs went rigid as the gigantic Second in Command paced behind them yelling.

"_You little **hac'nikt** think THAT kind of throwing will keep you alive in a Nest? Those **kainde amedha** would be down your throat before you could even think about throwing!"_

All at once he circled in front of a large, black-striped teen, _"YOU! I saw that throw you just did. You want to know WHY your shuriken isn't smack in the middle of that target?" _

Naturally the Young Blood didn't respond. He knew his leader would tell him.

"_It's because you jerked your wrist dammit! Your wrist went as limp as your dick and look what happened!"_ Curtly he withdrew a shuriken from his own belt, _"Throwing a shuriken is JUST like pleasuring a horny female: you go at her limp when she wants you, you're dead. Go at her hard…"_

Abruptly he turned and flung the shuriken straight as a laser beam. With a pleasing **_Thunk_!** it embedded in the center of the target.

"…_you'll live a lot longer."_

Seeming to understand the younger Predator nodded.

"_Again! This time HIT the target numb nuts!"_ Fire Blood snarled, stalking behind the line.

From her position outside the training zone Renata smirked with a shake of her head. At least Fire Blood knew how to explain techniques so young impetuous males could understand. She then decided it was time to make her presence known. Striding out onto the field she dominantly approached the group from behind. It took a moment but finally Fire Blood noticed her and issued a harsh bark to signal the Young Bloods of her attendance. As they were taught from birth, the young males turned and knelt with heads bowed to their leader. Then they got up and stood at attention. Fire Blood too bowed his head with reverence.

Renata eyed him and the young males, _"Continue training."_

Obeying immediately the Young Bloods continued their shuriken throwing and Fire Blood resumed his watch over their progress. From behind her mask Renata watched the Second in Command, ready for him to turn and make some sort of pass at her whilst his young apprentices practiced. She waited. Fire Blood didn't say a word to her. He didn't even boldly make eye contact. Renata simply couldn't believe it. He hadn't even tried edging closer to her, whispering something irritating like, _"And after I'm done training these young pups I can give you your own private lesson Renata."_ But nothing came. Instead the burly spotted Predator walked away, yelling at one of the Young Bloods further down the line.

…………

_Two Earth months later in Renata's dwelling…_

Renata stood next to one of the window portals of her dwelling. It was the one place on the planet she could truly be alone without having guards or other Elders hounding after her. Often she would order them away, tired of being in the presence of others and solving the conflicts of the day. Her private dwelling was a sanctuary where she could think, rest and hone her combat skills alone. But somehow, her thoughts were not where she thought they should be.

It had been two months and ever since the last hunt Fire Blood hadn't offered her one trophy, made any lewd comments, or even stared at her for a long period of time. WHY was she still thinking about something so insignificant? What did it matter if that overgrown hormone-driven _hac'nikt_ had deviated from his usual habits? Why should SHE care? It's what she'd wanted from the start! It seemed unfathomable for him to be quitting—not after so many years of tireless pursuit. He must be playing some sort of trick on her. Maybe he was purposefully trying to throw her off in some elaborate attempt to win her favor! Renata hissed through her teeth.

In fact, she hoped he HAD quit! One less annoyance in her life. No more of Fire Blood's arrogant "sexual prowess routines"!

Still…another thought pricked its needle claws into her mind. If he _had_ indeed given up his pursuit of her then what caused it? Fire Blood was a stubborn male—death to him was far more favorable than giving up. Why this sudden change? The High Eldress simply couldn't fathom what brought this sudden alteration of character in the Second in Command. It was a mind game of some kind…it HAD to be! Her eyes narrowed.

_NO!_ Fire Blood would _not _get her with some foolish mind game! Not Renata, High Eldress and daughter of the mighty Hunter! If this was some sort of mind game she was going to put a stop to it right now!

In one quick motion, the High Eldress flung open the doors of her chamber shrieking harshly to summon her guards. Materializing from the shadows a pair of them appeared, saluting smartly with their spears.

Renata hissed at them, _"You! Bring me the Second in Command. Escort him to the Chamber of Meeting. **NOW!** "_

Without refusal the pair raced off down the corridor to fulfill Renata's bidding.

…………………….

_Not long thereafter…_

As summoned, Fire Blood arrived at the dwelling of the High Eldress. His mind was a buzz of confusion. What had he done to prompt the High Eldress to summon him at this time? She never summoned him alone. Typically she called upon Garv or someone else in the chain of command as well if it was critical to clan business. But he was alone this time. The big Predator replayed his recent actions over and over again in his mind, but could find no offense or misdeed he'd committed. WHAT had he done? It almost made him crazy trying to explain in his own mind what this summoning was all about.

Cautious, yet curious, he traipsed down the long corridor that led to the Chamber of Meeting. Upon approaching the huge metal doors he was halted by the Chamber guards. They both scanned his body with their masks to determine he was carrying no threat to the High Eldress—a formality all had to endure. Very soon Fire Blood was herded into the Chamber of Meeting. Backed by the huge magnificent skull crest of a _kainde amedha_ Queen was the throne of the High Eldress, and in it sat Renata in all her regal glory. Her long creamy legs banded with exotic teal colored stripes were crossed and her hooked black claws tapped against the arm rests of her bone seat. She was dressed in her regal black armor and a long leather cape covered her shoulders, spilling over the edges of her throne. Her mask, which very much resembled the crest of a _kainde amedha_ Queen, concealed her face but her mask eyes were zeroed in on the Second in Command.

"_Guards, leave us,"_ she rasped pointing a hooked claw to the door. The guards retreated, leaving Fire Blood standing alone with the High Eldress.

With respect he knelt, waiting for her to speak or tell him to stand. Renata didn't speak. She just kept tapping her claws methodically against the bone arm rests. Her silence made Fire Blood very agitated. He MUST have done something to her…but WHAT?

Then at last she spoke in a menacing voice, _"You will stop this at once."_

Fire Blood's red and yellow eyes flicked from side to side. Quickly he put a fist to his chest to request permission to speak. If she was angry he wanted to make damn sure a slip in protocol wouldn't set her off.

She shifted in her seat, _"Speak."_

"_High Eldress, I wish to know WHAT precisely you want me to stop doing."_

Deftly she uncrossed her legs and lowered her head into an aggressive posture, _"DON'T play games with ME Fire Blood! YOU are up to something and whatever it is I COMMAND it be stopped!"_

Fire Blood rattled unsurely, _"I…I don't understand High Eldress."_

Renata stood up, her cape flowing behind her as she took a step at him, _"Let me illuminate that dull mind of yours."_ Suddenly, she unsheathed her spear, it periscoped as she spun it rapidly over her head, and in the blink of an eye she slammed it into the floor inches from Fire Blood's mask. His eyes widened.

The High Eldress hissed, _"Your behavior Fire Blood. It has changed."_ Very slowly she jerked the spear out of the floor and brought the backward pointing barbs beneath the male's chin. _"It unsettles me…it makes me suspect you are playing some sort of twisted mind game."_

Fire Blood didn't move a muscle, _"Mind game, High Eldress?"_

"_Yes. Your silent behavior, your complete avoidance…that is NOT you."_

For an instant Fire Blood wasn't sure what she meant—then it dawned on him. It was true: he _had_ been avoiding Renata and didn't continue his pursuit of her. But what was unbelievable is that SHE was bothered by it! He never suspected that! Why would she be bothered by his withdrawal unless…

He sighed, not knowing how to respond.

Renata made him stand with the spear tip, _"I want to know what you're playing at Fire Blood."_

The Second in Command rattled, almost defiantly, _"I am NOT playing High Eldress."_

"_Then explain yourself!"_ she snapped.

The big Predator's mandibles tapped the inside of his mask hesitantly. He wasn't sure if she'd like the truth. _"You want the truth?"_

She hissed, _"If you lie I'll slit your throat."_

"_You might slit my throat anyway,"_ he replied deeply.

"_Tell me NOW."_ She growled in all seriousness.

Fire Blood's eyes narrowed boldly. _"Alright… you want the truth, well here it is: I don't think you're **worth** it anymore."_

Before Fire Blood could react, Renata snarled, reared back her fist, and bashed him in the face! Even with his mask on he felt the blow as he leaned back. A hot line of green blood dripped down his neck. Gradually he righted himself.

Renata's voice was like that of a vengeful goddess, **_"HOW DARE YOU!"_**

Wiping away the stray trickle of blood, Fire Blood answered in a growling voice, _"You wanted the truth and I gave it to you. Pursuing you has become a waste of **my** energy!"_

The High Eldress gave a wrathful shriek and drove a solid deuce of kicks into his chest sending him staggering back.

But Fire Blood would not be silenced. He squared his broad shoulders, facing her. _"Never ONCE have any of my attempts broken through that cold heart of yours! Never ONCE did you look at me with SOME kind of favor!"_

Leaping into the air Renata spun around slamming a solid kick against the side of his mask, knocking it off and sending it screeching across the floor. Fire Blood took the blow, backing up through the open doorway near the rear of the room. He narrowed his eyes at her shapely frame as she landed gracefully as a leaf.

He almost roared, **_"I can take rejection, I can take punishment…but I CAN'T take THIS anymore from YOU Renata."_**

At the sound of her name Renata charged Fire Blood, shoving him backward down the opposite hall of the chamber. She screeched, slashing two sets of fine claw marks across his broad chest as she drove him back. Fire Blood only put up his arm cuffs to block her blows but he did not return anything she gave. If he did she would most assuredly kill him…of course—she could be trying now.

Almost in a fit of rage Renata kicked and punched the Second in Command, driving him back ever more. Then, all at once she grabbed his wrists to hold him still and planted a powerful kick square in his gut, throwing him backward through a darkened doorway. The kick was strong enough to send Fire Blood sprawling out on his back. He hissed defensively, sitting up to better face the ruthless High Eldress. Like the dominant female she was, Renata leaped on top of him, pressing a foot to his shoulder, and slamming him back down on the floor.

Her cold mask eyes reflected his bewildered expression as she stared down at him. Deftly she reached up, unclasped her cape, and cast it over his face.

"_You have been FAR too defiant Fire Blood. Such insolence is punishable by death. Do you think I, the High Eldress, should allow such disrespect to go unpunished?"_ she hissed.

Fire Blood tugged the leather cape from his face. Renata's heat signature blazed hotter by the second. His left mandible flicked.

Forcefully she dug her toes into his sensitive collarbone, making him growl. _"I am SICK of this Fire Blood. You have crossed me for the last time."_

Renata's heat signature burned above him even in the dark. But…it wasn't the kind of heat Fire Blood expected. Though all Predators registered at a warmer temperature when angry, Renata was showing large amounts of hot energy in a long strip that extended from her neck down through her crotch region. If she was indeed JUST angry the heat would've been concentrated in her eyes, head, and heart region. But it wasn't like that. Her crotch region had his focus because the heat was spreading like a nuclear blast, turning her thighs and stomach hot as well. The Second in Command KNEW that pattern well. Renata was aroused…VERY aroused. But was it real or was he just imagining it?

All at once the High Eldress removed her foot and snapped, _"Stand up!"_

Obedient, he jumped to his feet standing at attention. Renata looked at him with a scrutinizing eye and took a step closer. Fire Blood held very still, unsure of her true intentions. Was she going to kill him? Or was this the start of foreplay? He couldn't quite tell yet.

Suddenly, Renata's hand flew to his shoulder armor clasp and quickly undid it. The layered armor slid from Fire Blood's broad shoulders and clanged loudly to the floor. His red and yellow eyes widened.

Then, in the same quick motion Renata's clawed fingers plunged down behind Fire Blood's belt and pulled him forcefully closer.

Renata's voice was low and commanding, _"Take off the belt."_

Fire Blood rattled in bafflement, _"But…but I…you…"_

Her mask eyes came inches from his, _"Did I say you could speak? Take off your belt NOW!"_

The Second in Command was sure he must be dreaming. Renata was commanding him to disrobe! If this WAS a dream he hoped he never woke up. Without hesitation he unclasped his skull studded belt, but before he could remove it Renata yanked the strip of bone and leather from his body and cast it aside. Unceremoniously Fire Blood's loincloth and leg armor slid down around his ankles.

Renata hissed, gazing over his exposed body. She'd seen his very male physique many times involuntarily, but this time it was on HER terms and not his. Her long hooked claws lightly traced the massive ridges and bulges of muscle that built the Second in Command's huge frame. Then, her palms went flat against his pecs and forcefully shoved him backward. Fire Blood staggered back and felt the backs of his calves strike something furry. He turned a bit and saw a huge round bed covered in lavish furs, he precariously leaning over its edge. He couldn't believe it—she'd purposely driven him straight into her private chamber!

Fire Blood felt just like he did when he was first Blooded. His head was spinning with delirium. He'd wanted this from the very first instant he laid eyes on Renata. So many years, so many fruitless attempts to win her favor and now…

Suddenly without warning, Renata shrieked, leaped straight at Fire Blood, and tackled him to the bed. The big spotted male rattled in surprise.

Renata, crouched on all fours above him, hissed, _"NO one ignores me Fire Blood…least of all you!" _

Her right leg slid over his chest so she was straddling his torso. A slow smile formed behind Fire Blood's mandibles until Renata reached down and seized his manhood firmly. He tensed, clenching the furs beneath him.

"_THIS is mine,"_ she declared in a low voice, _"It will be mine until I say you can have it back."_

Fire Blood nodded with a purr, _"As long as you want it."_

"_Let's hope you're as good as you boast. Because if you can't pleasure me then this will be the last thing you ever do,"_ Renata threatened lightly stroking her claws near the base of his shaft.

"_I swear I will not disappoint you…Renata."_

Surprisingly, Renata did not strike him when he uttered her name. She hissed and then purred as she reached for her mask. Fire Blood drew in an anticipatory breath. It was a very rare thing indeed to see the High Eldress maskless. The pressure hoses released the mask's grip on Renata's face and she lowered the magnificent plate. He saw her eyes first; those limpid pools of amber and emerald that could erupt with fires of unfathomable rage were now restrained to a softer commanding glint. Her head was free of spines giving her a much more yielding appearance with her thin teal colored stripes and creamy undertones. Renata's mandibles were smaller and more delicate as was the female facade, but hers were just perfect to Fire Blood. She dropped her mask beside them and quickly shed her shoulder armor before leaning over to rub her chest against his. The touch of her warm flesh sent a rush of heat through Fire Blood's already surging loins.

His red and amber eyes narrowed aggressively and she returned the expression. Time to assert his presence. Fire Blood reached up, gripping the metal G-straps of Renata's bottom armor and pulled her down to the bed beside him. She snarled which was expected in this form of foreplay. Shifting his great weight over her, Fire Blood placed his forearm across the bottom of Renata's chest to hold her. With a firm stroke he ran his free hand over her neck and collar bone. Renata's eyes narrowed deceptively and with a harsh growl she whipped her leg around his thigh, throwing him on his side. In an instant she was on top of him again, but without her bottom. She raised a ridged brow at Fire Blood, who smirked twirling the cleverly removed undergarments around his hand.

"_You're getting far too eager. First, you will give me **Riits-ck**,"_ she warned.

Tossing Renata's undergarments aside, Fire Blood reached up to grip the backs of her thighs and pull her exposed sex to his chest. Gently he began to purr. Renata's eyes closed feeling the titillating vibration race up through her, stimulating every nerve. She sighed in a hiss, slowly sliding back and forth against his chest. Fire Blood watched her intently steadily increasing the decibel of his purr until his chest filled with a thunderous rumble. Clenching her knees about his ribcage, Renata bore hard against his pulsating chest, her head lolling back.

The moment she leaned backward, Fire Blood sat up, keeping his strong arms against Renata's back. Gradually, he lowered her to the bed. Renata's legs clamped firmly around Fire Blood's thick torso when he regained his position on top of her.

The Second in Command dared not stop his audible stimulation for fear of angering the High Eldress. It was very stupid and dangerous to cease the pleasure a female was enjoying too soon. In his earlier years of mating he'd received a number of scars from his females because he stopped too soon. When that happened the sensual mood was killed by a swift set of hooked claws in his side. But years of experience and finely honed sexual instinct told Fire Blood to be patient. Make her happy…keep her happy.

Tenderly Fire Blood stroked Renata's sides with the smooth edge of his claws and she returned his purr with a sensual blink of her eyes. A spasm of heat and discomforting pain crackled in Fire Blood's groin. He couldn't hold off his own hardening urges for much longer, but he knew Renata would torture him by making him hold it for as long as possible. For a sexually psyched up male it was painful as well as difficult to stave the eagerness. For a dominant female like Renata, the male's build up of fervor meant he would come hard and aggressive—just he way she liked it.

Her wetness against his chest made Fire Blood shiver with rampant anticipation. Renata, body curled backward with legs around the Second in Command's waist, lowered herself downward closer to his throbbing head. The giant male edged closer, ready to pierce her should she draw too close. But, she smiled slyly and with a powerful thrust of her legs threw him off of her and onto the floor! She clicked softly with confident laughter.

Rising from his undignified position, Fire Blood flashed his eyes at her. Renata was teasing him—playing with him just like she would play with her prey before killing it. He knew this "toying" behavior well. Jet'rikna was the Mistress of the art. She could lure him in so convincingly and without warning would turn the tables on him. Once that happened, it was time to get more forceful. Though most males found the task rather daunting, especially when dealing with a "teasing" female, Fire Blood's size and strength gave him a hefty advantage when taming such an unpredictable partner.

Growling deep in his chest, Fire Blood assumed a predatory crouch on the bed. Renata's eyes flashed at him, egging him on. She knew what was coming. Muscles quivering, the massive spotted Predator leaped on top of his counterpart. Using one hand he subdued her right wrist and held her body down with his weight. She growled at him, snapping her teeth. In response he lunged at her shoulder, sinking his fangs in just enough to sting. Renata arched her torso, growling with pleasure. Quickly, Fire Blood extended his lower mandibles and upper ones in tandem, stroking the side of Renata's chest and her erogenous collar bone.

She purred loudly shivering at his touch. It had been a great count of years since Renata accepted the mating advances of any male and true to his reputation Fire Blood was doing very well. Her creamy, striped flesh tingled with burning arousal as he slowly stroked a hand between her thighs. Through it all Renata kept her eye on the big male's heat levels. He looked like he was about ready to melt through the bed and the floor. She'd held him off long enough—time to reap the fruits of her plan.

With her left hand Renata grabbed a handful of Fire Blood's thick dreads and once again snaked her legs around his waist. The Second in Command released his bite from her body and she surged up at him, wrapping her hands in his dreads and clenching her legs forcefully.

Nipping at his neck over and over, she hissed, _"You will give it to me…you will give it ALL to me."_

The big male growled deeply, grasping the High Eldress in his lap to steady her and with the full force of a charging beast he thrust into her. Renata's hooked claws gouged into his back and her legs flared. There was no pain anymore, only the intoxicating delirium of their joining. Fire Blood leaned forward, thrusting slowly at first, but hard, giving Renata the full extent of his length. Clenching her legs tightly Renata soon matched his movement, enveloping all of him as he picked up speed. The inferno blazing in both of them conjoined in a devastating blast of unbridled euphoria, tearing their past inhibitions asunder. Thrusting again and again, harder and harder, Fire Blood roared, eyes blazing, blood boiling. For an instant his rational mind hazed into an animalistic frenzy. Nothing made sense—nothing mattered but her and this feeling.

With reckless pleasure coursing through her, Renata shrieked throwing her head back and lashing her long thin dreadlocks as Fire Blood pierced her repeatedly. Renata's mind buzzed as time slowed in several instances of world shattering orgasm. She howled to the sky with flared mandibles as her partner reached his peak with a gratifying roar.

Very soon the intense moment made them both rattle with completeness. Renata purred gently, resting her head on Fire Blood's heaving chest. He returned the purr, running gentle fingers through her dreads and stroking her backside. They sat intertwined yet still. At last Renata used her lower mandibles to lift Fire Blood's chin a bit.

Her look was very serious, _"Don't you **dare** think that I'm done with you Fire Blood."_

Fire Blood gave her one of his classic smirks, _"I just thought you might need to rest for a moment."_ He clicked, _"So…were you satisfied?"_

In less than a second, Fire Blood was on his back on the floor again with Renata astride his hips.

"_Perhaps…let's see if you can do it again,"_ she hissed.

Another smile came to Fire Blood's face. If he died right now, he'd die the happiest warrior on the planet.

"_As you wish it."_


End file.
